helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell 244
Characters *An Hu *Zhou Heqi *Consort Liu *Consort Ju *Yun Zhe Choices Zhou Heqi: *Look at the falling flowers for what?: Favor +1 *Anything special about falling flowers?: Favor +5 Consort Liu (Beauty Contest) *Win: Continue *Lose: Yun Zhe: *It doesn't matter: Favor +5 *Don't have an umbrella: Favor +1 Rewards An Hu Favor +5 Transcript Story Chat 1 Ba Qi: Lord An Hu, why are you here in such a panic? An Hu: This... I'm just a little nervous. Magda: Nervous? You're not afraid even when you face the enemy. What's making you feel that way? An Hu: Ah... This... Look, it's going to rain! Ba Qi, why don't you find a place to shelter your master from the rain? Ba Qi: ...You just don't want to talk right now. Not to mention, it's so sunny! An Hu: You see that cloud looks like a dragon's tail? This is the sign of a heavy rain. Magda: Is there such a saying? Ba Qi, let's go first. Ba Qi: Well, if it doesn't rain later, I'll get you in trouble next time! Story Chat 2 Magda: My Lord, what are you looking at? Zhou Heqi: Oh, I'm just observing the withered flowers. Magda: Huh? : Look at the falling flowers for what? : Magda: There are other flowers in the Imperial Garden. Why do you want to look at the wilted ones? : Zhou Heqi: I feel withered flowers symbolize the end of life. I don't want to leave them. : Anything special about falling flowers? : ? Story Chat 3 Ba Qi: The weather was fine just now. How is it suddenly raining this hard? Your Grace, let's take shelter in front of the pavilion. Magda: Okay, let's go. Concubine A: This rain is really annoying. Concubine B: Why are you complaining? Consort Liu's shoes are all wet, but she says nothing. Concubine : Oh, Consort Chu, are you also taking shelter from the rain? Concubine B: Your wet clothes must be cheap for you not to be upset, right? Consort Liu: Consort Chu has been in the palace for a long time. How could she be like this when she first entered the palace? But... : Story Root 2 : ? Story Root 1 Magda: Your Grace... Consort Liu: It's inevitable to get raindrops under the eaves. Stand over there as soon as you can. Concubine A: The Emperor seems to be in a bad mood today. Concubine B: Is it because of the bandits? Concubine A: Yes... I heard that... Ba Qi: (whispers) Your Grace, I'm sleepy. Magda: Try to stay awake. We'll go when the rain stops. Story Chat 4 Magda: Greetings, Your Grace. Consort Ju: I wouldn't been fine not seeing you. Magda: ...... Consort Ju: Well, now that everybody is free today, maybe... Magda: Why are you suddenly- Consort Ju: I guess the flowers by the roadside blossomed so well that you look better. Magda: (...Well, that's really rare.) Consort Ju: You aren't staying in your palace these days. Are you bored? Magda: In fact...... Consort Ju: The Emperor has been busy with government affairs. I haven't even met him several times and even you can't see him. That's why you have so much free time. Eunuch A: Your Grace, where have you been? The Emperor is looking for you. Consort Ju: Well, the Emperor must want to see me dance again. Qin Er, help me... Eunuch A: Oh, I'm sorry for my clumsy eyes. I didn't see you here, Your Grace. Consort Ju: What?! Eunuch A: Actually... The Emperor is looking for Consort Chu. Consort Ju: ...... Magda: Then, please lead the way. Goodbye, Your Grace. Consort Ju: You...... Story Chat 5 Yun Zhe: Why is your skirt wet? Did your maid forget to hold an umbrella for you? Magda: I...... : It doesn't matter : Magda: It's nothing. Thanks for your concern, Your Majesty. : Yun Zhe: If you say so. : Magda: Why did you call me here, Your Majesty? : Yun Zhe: Why can't I summon you when I'm free? : Magda: I...... I didn't mean that. : Yun Zhe: Come here. : Magda: Yes, Your Majesty. : Yun Zhe: Grind the ink for me. : Magda: What? : Yun Zhe: Do I need to repeat myself? : Magda: Yes...... Your Majesty. (The Emperor is strange today. He called me here only to help him grid the ink?) : Don't have an umbrella : ? Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript